Dead Elmore
by The Zombie Within
Summary: !DEAD SPACE INSPIRED STORY! When the USG Validation goes dark, engineer Gumball Watterson, accompanied by Phill Sonoma and Janet Smith are sent to fix the situation,but discover a lot more than they bargained for. Everyone has been murdered and mutated by an alien lifeform.Will they survive?Read to find out.R&R. Rated T for intense blood and gore, and major profanity.


**I, The Zombie Within, am proud to announce to you TAWOG fans, and all you "Dead Space" fans, that I have started on this story which states the experiences of **

**engineer Gumball Watterson as he takes to both space and Earth to survive the monstrosity that has broken out in Elmore. The cause of all this, Elmore scientists **

**have found, A MARKER! Now, enough of that introduction, I have recently completed the video-game "Dead Space" by EA, I realized, how awesome would it be if **

**Elmore went through what Isaac Clarke faced? What if Elmore found the Red Marker? What if Unitology was a religion in Elmore? So most of this will take place in **

**Elmore but will begin in space for about 2 or ****3 chapters and finally arrive in Elmore by around chapter 5. So we begin our adventure for survival in space, on the **

**USG Centurion, a small vessel sent to repai****r ****the communications system for the USG Validation. (WARINING: Contains minor spoilers like dialogue, references, **

**and events ****from the game!)**

* * *

Chapter 1/Prologue: Crash Landing

"Video Log#1, This is engineer Gumball Watterson, I am currently aboard the USG Centurion on route to the the planet-cracking ship, the USG Validation. My mission is to

repair their communications. The cause of the blown system is yet unknown, for we never got an actual broadcast before the system went dark, so we just assumed it

was a broken communications system. I volunteered for this mission, but I am getting paid a great amount of credits for it. And we are arriving now." Said engineer

Gumball Watterson.

"We have arrived." Said Phill Sonoma, a brown furred anthropomorphic Raccoon.

"Damn, she's a beauty, isn't she." Said another voice, who reveals being a woman named Janet Smith,an anthropomorphic green mongoose, who is a repair

communications repair expert.

"So that's the US Validation, the biggest planet-cracker in her class. Thought she'd be bigger." Said Gumball

"That's USG Validation Gumball, and believe me, that thing looks like a small ship, but once you get inside, it feels like an open field." Replied Sonoma to Gumball's

comment.

"Well, no matter how big that thing is we gotta report stating that their communications system is offline and now we're here to fix it." Said Janet, briefing both Gumball

and Sonoma about their mission.

"We are approaching ship, initiating landing sequence, entering gravitational field." Said the pilot from the front of the ship.

As the ship drew closer to the ship, the vessel entered the gravitational docking field of the Validation. The pull pulled them closer, and closer, and closer to the ship,

when suddenly, a fuse blew from the cockpit and the ship was now out of control.

"Shit, what the fuck was that?!" Yelled Gumball, almost screaming like a kid on a roller-coaster.

"The navigation system is down, the gravitational pull is to strong. WE'RE GONNA CRASH!" Yelled the pilot, not knowing what to do.

"None of us are gonna crash, pilot, set the vessel to manual control." Said Sonoma in an attempt to sooth the situation.

"In a gravitational field, are you insane, pilot, don't do it." Answered Janet.

"That's an order Corporal, hit the blast shield!" Said Sonoma in a demanding voice to the pilot.

Not knowing who to listen to, the pilot grabbed on to a black and yellow striped lever, which covered the windows with metal covers. The ship then started shaking

while it drew closer to the Validation.

"AAAGGGHH!" They all screamed in unison for about 7 seconds before the Centurion finally crashed into the Validation, landing in the docking deck. The Damages were

minor, though they were mostly to the Centurion.

"We made it, WE MADE IT!" Said Gumball in joy, knowing he was still alive.

"It was a bumpy ride. We may have made it, but our vessel is still lodged here, so until we fix both the comm system and the Centurion, we're stuck on the Validation."

Said Sonoma.

"Then we better get going." Answered Janet to Sonoma's comment.

They all got off the ship and started walking on the bridge of the landing deck towards a door with two guards by it. They stopped for a moment.

"Wait, forgot something. I'm updating everyone's RIG." Said Janet, while pressing some buttons on Gumball's engineering suit. Then, a light started to fill up on

Gumball's back. Gumball then put on his engineering helmet, which matched his suit. The glow of the visors on his helmet was a turquoise neon glowing light. To

Gumball, this looked "sick".

"Okay, all set, let's go." Said Janet finishing the update.

"I hope I don't get surrounded by all those freaking Unitologists, ugh, how I hate them." Said Gumball in a disgusted tone, showing the same hatred for Unitologists as

Isaac Clarke.

They continued to walk down the bridge until they got to the door. They opened the door and went into a room with a few lockers and a small room connected to it

with large glass windows.

"Gumball, go check out the damage report." Ordered Sonoma.

Gumball entered the small room with the glass windows and went to a little computer that was projecting a holographic map of the damages of the Validation.

"The damages bad, some damage taken to hull, thrusters are down, comm system is down. I'm amazed how the electricity is still on. For all I know, we're stuck here

until we get this ship fixed." Says Gumball, giving the report shown on the holographic projection.

"Well we got our work cut out for us." Says Janet.

* * *

**Well, there you have it, the first chapter/prologue. As you Dead Space fans may have noticed, this chapter was the first 10 minutes or somewhere around there **

**of Chapter 1 on Dead Space. Heads-up, the 2nd chapter will begin with the Necromorph attack, so expect action. So until then, review, favorite, follow, and **

**expect more from your favorite zombie (me). This is The Zombie Within, signing off.**


End file.
